The present invention relates to improved user performance of server based applications, and more specifically, to limiting user access based on time of day and system load.
In computer security, logging in, (or logging on or signing in or signing on), is the process by which an individual gains access to a computer system, and access programs or files located on the computer system, by identifying and authenticating themselves. The user credentials are typically some form of “username” and a matching “password”, and these credentials themselves are sometimes referred to as a login, (or a logon or a sign in or a sign on).